


Острое

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке 6 - 7. fem!Сквало/Бьянки. Вообще-то Сквало - мрачная, суровая и несколько нервная дама, но Бьянки умеет ее успокоить. Причинение умеренной боли по обоюдному согласию.
Relationships: Bianchi/Superbi Squalo





	Острое

\- Дебилы!  
Тарелка разлетается вдребезги. Бьянки качает головой.  
\- Дорогая, это было отличное блюдо для лазаньи. Куда мне прикажешь теперь отправить наш ужин?  
\- В помойку! Всё равно я не могу есть твою отраву! - второе блюдо с грохотом врезается в стену в опасной близости от ее головы. - И никто не может!  
\- Вообще-то, я заказала для нас ужин в номер, - тихо говорит она.  
\- И нехрен звать меня «дорогая»! Бесит!  
Бьянки молча наклоняется и подцепляет пальцами осколок тарелки. Ладно, придется отложить романтический ужин. Ей не привыкать.  
\- Я позвоню портье, пусть тут уберут.  
\- Вот только очередного тупого мудака мне тут не хватало. Завтра придут.  
\- Как скажешь. Лазанья на столе.  
В ванной она выкручивает на полную оба крана. Стенки душевой кабины запотевают мгновенно. Она устало прислоняется лбом к теплому пластику. Ей не привыкать, верно.

* * *  
«Чем это так странно пахнет? О, это ядовитая Бьянки! Спорим, если ее кто-нибудь поцелует, он превратится в лягушку?» - «Ты что! Он просто отравится и сдохнет на месте!».  
Закрытая школа для девочек — сущий ад. Сколько она ни просила отца перевести ее на домашнее обучение — всё было бесполезно. Налаживание общения, говорил он. Дружеские связи с будущими наследницами влиятельных семей. Милый девичий щебет.  
Бьянки плевать хотела на них. Ей гораздо больше нравится общаться с формами для выпечки и специями. Они, по крайней мере, молчат и не несут чепухи.  
«Бьянки, ты не могла бы пересесть ближе к окну? Ты же понимаешь... Запах» - «Да-да, у меня как раз новая блузка, она вся пропахнет твоей вонь... то есть, твоими духами. Они слишком резкие. Специфические. Ну, ты понимаешь. Без обид».  
Она не пользуется духами. Вообще. Она пахнет корицей для булочек и базиликом для пасты. Не ее вина, что любая пища превращается в отраву в ее руках. Наверное, у нее и в правду ядовитая кожа. Она не знает, отравится ли кто-нибудь, поцеловавшись с ней. Бьянки ни разу ни с кем не целовалась.  
До встречи с ней.  
\- Кто так держит руку? Ты что, совсем набитая дура? Если ты так будешь делать замах, растянешь себе нахрен связки.  
В саду отцовского особняка темно и тихо. Сюда почти не доносится шум и галдеж гостей, которые восхищенно обсуждают блестящую игру Хаято. Бьянки кусает губы, чтобы не разреветься. Родной брат считает ее монстром. Она себя — тоже.  
\- Расслабь запястье. Ну, чего ты тупишь? Я сказала, расслабь!  
Она высокая и немного нескладная. Длинные белые волосы и сердито нахмуренные брови кажутся обсыпанными мукой. А ресницы — черным перцем. Интересно, она их красит? Да нет, такие не пользуются косметикой. В них есть... что-то природное. Не красота, нет... Шарм. Да, наверное.  
\- Ты глухая или тупая? Чего уставилась?  
\- Ничего, - нет, это не шарм, тут она погорячилась. Белобрысая девица похожа на фурию, когда сердится, уперев руки в бока. Наверное, не любит, когда на нее пялятся так открыто. Надо запомнить, непременно. Бьянки пробует робко улыбнуться. - Я просто кидала камни в пруд.  
\- Я вижу. Если будешь и дальше так замахиваться, ни за что не попадешь во врага.  
\- У меня нет врагов. Я просто хотела попасть в пруд и...  
\- Да ну? - девица презрительно щурится. - Нет? Поэтому ты развлекаешься тут в гордом одиночестве, вместо того, чтобы глядеть на все эти напыщенные рожи?  
Еще она не любит, когда ей врут. Это Бьянки тоже запомнит. Улыбка медленно сползает с ее лица.  
\- Покажи мне, как надо кинуть, чтобы попасть человеку прямо в голову.  
Девица окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом. Бьянки становится немного неловко.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Просто включи мозги и представь себе максимально точно расстояние до цели. И вес того, что ты кидаешь. Камень, нож или гранату.  
Они определенно подружатся, думает Бьянки. Ей очень сильно хочется в это верить.  
\- Да нет же, не так! Ладонь сожми здесь!  
У нее прохладные пальцы, но когда они касаются ее руки, прикосновение обжигает, как кайенский перец.

* * *  
Они встречаются на официальных мероприятиях и банкетах. Ей пора выходить в свет — так решает отец. Шестнадцать лет — нежный, романтический возраст. Она составит прекрасную партию для наследника какой-нибудь влиятельной семьи. Она же так прелестна.  
Бьянки с остервенением всаживает один за другим ножи в старую сливу в самой глубине сада. Это Сквало подарила ей чудесный набор метательных ножей на шестнадцатилетие. Гладкая рукоять так хорошо ложится в ладонь. Бьянки знает теперь, как надо делать замах. Как стрелять из пистолета и душить удавкой. Как использовать в собственных целях жуткое умение отравлять любую пищу. С десяток одноклассниц долго будут страдать несварением и язвой желудка. Отца определенно ждут не самые приятные известия о будущем нежной дочурки.  
Ножи со свистом разрезают воздух и слегка вибрируют, входя в древесину почти по самую рукоять. В доме по-прежнему слышен галдеж, а игра брата на пианино — нет. Брат больше с ними не живет. Ей хочется отвесить самой себе затрещину, заорать от ненависти к своей прежней бесхребетности. Если бы она только знала...  
Она ненавидит всё здесь. Этот дом и приторные улыбки гостей. Влажные ладони кандидатов в женихи. У Сквало ладонь одновременно крепкая и нежная. Бьянки кусает губы, пытаясь справиться с непрошеным волнением.  
Она давно всё решила для себя. Сначала страдала и рыдала от досады и злости в подушку: ну что она видела в жизни? Одна только закрытая школа для девочек, это же просто напрочь вывихнутые мозги, как говорит Супербия. Но когда Бьянки начали представлять бесконечных кандидатов в кавалеры, она поняла раз и навсегда: это недоуменное отвращение будет рождаться внутри независимо от того, кто стоит перед ней — потный надутый индюк или ослепительно улыбающийся красавчик.  
У ее прекрасного принца вечно хмурое лицо, тонкие обветренные губы, аккуратная небольшая грудь и неиссякаемый запас ругательств в адрес «чертовых мудаков» и «этих проклятых мужиков». Впрочем, к особам женского пола Сквало относится ничуть не лучше.  
Бьянки не знает, что Супербия нашла в ней.  
Просто в один из бесконечных, муторных, тошнотворных дней она поняла, что так больше не выдержит. Это был день рождения Хаято, и на душе было невыносимо мерзко. Отец устроил очередной торжественный ужин, а Бьянки думала о том, что все бы на свете отдала, чтобы суметь испечь всего лишь один нормальный пирог и съесть его вместе с братом.  
Она сбежала в сад, как всегда. Ревела в каких-то кустах. И когда рядом с ней уселась на землю Сквало и, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, обняла за плечи, было так правильно, так единственно верно уткнуться ей в грудь и плакать, пока не закончатся слезы. А потом она подняла глаза на Супербию, смотревшую на нее с таким непривычным серьезным беспокойством. И поцеловала. Сама. Первая.  
Сквало не оттолкнула ее, не выругалась, не назвала «тупой девчонкой». Просто стиснула пальцы на ее плечах, и стало так жарко, так хорошо, что ничего больше не представляло важности в целом свете.  
Сквало сказала ей, что она пахнет так сладко, что ее хочется съесть. Бьянки не решилась тогда ответить, что испытывает то же желание.  
Когда отец поставил ультиматум — или выгодное для семьи замужество, или с глаз долой, она, не колеблясь, выбрала второе. Так она чувствовала себя ближе к брату.  
\- Закончишь свои дни одинокой старой девой с мерзким характером!  
Бьянки посмеивалась, снимая с рукава длинный белый волос. Отец даже не представляет себе, какие мерзкие бывают характеры у женщин. Какие восхитительно мерзкие...  
* * *  
\- Ты там заснула, что ли? Эй! Или утонула? Мне труповозку вызывать?  
Она вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Сквало колотит в дверь ванной, демонстративно не заходя внутрь. Мерзкий, невыносимый характер. Бьянки не может сдежать улыбки.  
Она выключает воду и наскоро обтирается полотенцем. Накидывает пушистый халат и осторожно идет в комнату, стараясь не наступить босыми ногами на осколки битой посуды.  
Сквало сидит на кровати и мрачно сверлит взглядом стенку. Блюдо с лазаньей наполовину опустело. Ну, уже хорошо.  
\- Дебилы и мудаки, - сердито шипит Сквало.  
Бьянки осторожно присаживается на край кровати.  
\- Тупые кретины. Ненавижу.  
Она осторожно запускает руку в мягкие пряди, пропускает их сквозь пальцы. Супербия прикрывает глаза и кривит губы.  
\- Мне пришлось избить до полусмерти двух кретинов, прежде чем до их тупицы-босса дошло, что я не просто баба на побегушках, а капитан Варии. Блядь, мудаки...  
Бьянки улыбается и прижимается губами к гладким волосам. Она и сама порой бывает невыносима — когда ее выводят из себя какие-нибудь идиоты. Просто рядом со Сквало она становится какой-то... совсем другой. Мягкой. Наверное, это просто принцип равновесия. Или она научилась идти на компромисс. Это странно — думает она — но рядом со Сквало она чувствет себя более женщиной, чем возле самого мужественного парня.  
У Супербии невыносимый характер. Она орет и ругается, как портовый грузчик. Она может, не моргнув глазом, убить с десяток человек за несколько минут. Впрочем, этому Бьянки тоже быстро научилась.  
У Сквало становится ужасно непривлекательное лицо, когда она сердито поджимает губы. Ужасно очаровательное лицо. Ужасно нежные сердитые губы. Бьянки наклоняется и легко касается их своими.  
Супербия выдыхает прерывисто и зарывается пальцами в ее волосы.  
\- Извини. Я истеричная сука. Наорала на тебя...  
\- Да, та еще сука, - задумчиво соглашается Бьянки и тихо смеется, когда видит распахнутый возмущенно рот. Его так сладко целовать. Он на вкус нежный, как взбитые сливки, обжигающе-острый, как горчица, пряный, как мускатный орех. Сквало на вкус восхитительна. Самое любимое её блюдо.  
\- Наорала и разбила посуду. Что же мне делать с тобой?  
\- Накажи меня, - Сквало сердито прячет покрасневшее лицо за волосами.  
Бьянки облизывает персохшие губы. Её не нужно просить дважды. За такие — мучительно редкие — моменты она готова простить Сквало всю ругань и позволить разбить хоть тысячу тарелок даже о голову самой Бьянки.  
Она скидывает халат и ловит на себе обжигающий взгляд. Да, смотри. Это ты научила глупую робкую девочку любить себя и свое тело. Она готова отплатить тебе сторицей.  
Бьянки мягко нажимает на плечи Супербии, заставляя ту лечь на кровать. Сквало послушно ложится на спину, тяжело и часто дышит.  
Нетерпеливая.  
Бьянки садится на нее верхом, склоняется, медленно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Ее сосок задевает губы Сквало. Та тянется к нему, но Бьянки резко дергает ее за волосы, вынуждая лечь обратно.  
\- Нет.  
Она сползает вниз, легко удерживая запястья Супербии плотно прижатыми к кровати. Это там, за дверью, ты сердитый суровый капитан. Здесь ты просто женщина. Моя сладкая, горячая, нежная женщина.  
Сквало презирает бюстгалтеры. Оно и к лучшему. Губы смыкаются на ее остром маленьком соске, нежно-розовом, таком сладком. Он мгновенно твердеет. Бьянки обводит его языком, раз, другой, а потом прикусывает. Сквало выгибает дугой, она шипит и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Бьянки отстраняется и с удовольствием смотрит на ровные полукружия алых следов от собственных зубов. Ни один мужчина и ни одна женщина так ее не отметит. Только она.  
Бьянки спускается ниже, и белая кожа расцвечивается отметинами, как цветами, как ярким причудливым узором на десерте. Сквало такая восхитительно вкусная, что ее хочется сьесть. Ну, или хотя бы попробовать откусить кусочек.  
Она смеется в ответ на нетерпеливое движение бедер. Стаскивает со Сквало штаны вместе с бельем, смотрит с улыбкой. Супербия тихо шипит сквозь зубы:  
\- Ну же, чего ты ждешь!  
Она рывком переворачивает ее на живот.  
\- Я же тебя наказываю. А в этом деле нельзя торопиться. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я перестала?  
Сквало замирает напряженно, а потом мотает головой.  
Она вздрагивает, когда Бьянки дергает ее бедра вверх, заставляя опереться на колени. Тихо стонет, когда зубы больно прикусывают нежную кожу на бедре. Бьянки любуется на алый след, а потом звонко шлепает Супербию прямо по вздернутой заднице. Она раздвигает ей ноги шире и жадно ловит каждый сдавленный стон, когда ее ладонь ударяет по ягодицам. Да, я научилась у тебя отличному замаху, дорогая. Я знаю, как тебя бесит, когда я называю тебя так. Сквало прогибается в пояснице и стонет в полный голос, подставляясь под удары. Бьянки скользит пальцами между широко раздвинутых ног, не выдерживает и приникает губами, вылизывает Сквало, дурея от вкуса.  
Супербия переворачивается на спину и цепляется дрожащими пальцами за ее волосы, притягивает ее голову ближе. Бьянки стонет и задыхается, ласкает языком твердый клитор, скользит внутрь, в обжигающий жар. Она тянет руку, чтоб коснуться себя самой, но Сквало дергает ее вверх, укладывает на себя, трется о ее бедро. Скалится и прикусывает кожу на ее шее до крови, зализывает укус.  
\- Месть сладка? - хрипло спрашивает Бьянки.- А как же наказание?  
\- Охренительно сладка. А с наказанием на сегодня хватит...  
Супербия втискивает ладонь между ее бедер, скользит внутрь и трахает пальцами. Такими сильными, такими длинными пальцами... Бьянки запрокидывает голову и стонет в полный голос. Она чувствует, как соски трутся о грудь Сквало, когда та запускает руку ей в волосы и притягивает к себе, целует ее, кусает распушхие губы. Супербия не позволяет ей отстраниться ни на секунду, и она стонет ей в рот, когда кончает.  
\- Закончи, что начала, - Супербия шепчет хрипло, с трудом переводя дыхание. Она такая мокрая между широко разведенных ног — Бьянки послушно вылизывает ее, гладит пальцами дрожащие бедра, раздвигает их как можно шире, чтобы трахать Сквало языком еще глубже, еще лучше, еще, еще, еще...  
Супербия кричит и дрожит всем телом, прикусывает ребро ладони и обмякает под ней.  
Бьянки тяжело глотает. Во рту потрясающий вкус, ее самый любимый вкус на свете. Она гладит Сквало по влажной коже, целует живот, грудь, шею, жадно всматривается в лицо. У Супербии дрожащие губы и мокрые ресницы. Когда она распахивает глаза, в них пляшут алые искры крови и чилийского перца.  
Бьянки притягивает ее к себе так тесно, как только может. Невыносимая, самая невыносимая в мире женщина. Самая сладкая. Самая беспокойная.  
Впрочем, Бьянки всегда знает, как ее успокоить.


End file.
